Conclusões de Vida
by Joana Duarte
Summary: UA James Potter fala das suas conclusões sobre a vida.  n\a: Não se assustem, isto ficou um pouco fora do normal mas é algo que saltou cá de dentro.


Sabem quando olhamos para uma pessoa e sabemos que ela é a tal? Quando a vemos sorrir e o nosso mundo fica todo iluminado que nem um dia de sol? E quando ela chora só nos apetece ferir quem a magoou ou passar a dor dela para nós?

Eu Já senti isso tudo. Amor. Preocupação. Carinho. Protecção. Saudades.

É essa a palavra ideal para o que eu estou a sentir agora.

Sabem quando vêem um daqueles casais felizes com um ou dois filhos a brincar no parque? E que toda a gente acha amorosos.

Eu já tive isso tudo. Agora só tenho a bebida e a minha guitarra.

Sou um morto vivo, com saudades do toque da pessoa certa.

_Can anybody hear me?  
>Or am I talking to myself?<br>My mind is running empty  
>In this search for someone else<br>Who doesn't look right through me.  
>It's all just static in my head<br>Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<br>Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
>Can I please come down?<em>

Há quem chame ironia do destino. Há quem lhe chame o castigo divino. Sabem o que eu lhe chamo?

A puta da vida de uma existência miserável de um humano.

E ainda dizem que há céu. E que Deus tem um papel na vida de cada alma.

E então digam-me. O que é que aquelas crianças em África fizeram para morrerem á fome? Se deus é assim tão bondoso porque é que deixa pessoas inocentes morrer?

PORQUE É QUE ME LEVOU AS ÚNICAS COISAS QUE ME INTERRESA?

_I'm deafened by the silence  
>Is it something that I've done?<br>I know that there are millions  
>I can't be the only one who's so disconnected<br>It's so different in my head.  
>Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?<br>'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<br>Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
>Can I please come down?<em>

Porque é que levaste uma criança inocente? Porque é que levaste com ele a sua mãe?

Porque é que eu tive de ficara aqui? Porque é que eu não pode ir também? Porque é que eu não pode ir no lugar deles?

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
>And it's starting to weigh down on me.<br>Let's abort this mission now  
>Can I please come down?<br>So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
>All the lonely people that the world forgot<br>If you hear my voice come pick me up  
>Are you out there?<br>'Cause you're all I've got!_

Éramos felizes… Pelo menos ela dizia-me que era… O nosso menino também o dizia, e que éramos os melhores papás do mundo… Será que foi por ter-mos sido pais com 19 anos? Será que o meu esquecimento levou á morte deles?

Não… Nós cuidamos bem do nosso menino…

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<em>

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>To the lonely people that the world forgot  
>Are you out there?<br>'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down?  
>'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.<br>Can I please come down?_

Passaram-se 38 dias, 14 horas e 26 minutos. E finalmente entendi o conceito da vida.

Filósofos dizem que a vida é: Algo tão grande e amplo que deve ser vivido devagar e a aproveitar cada segundo.

Os Adultos dizem: É trabalhar a serio para teres um bom emprego, uma boa casa e uma boa família.

Sabem o que eu digo?

Cresçam… Conheçam alguém que vocês amem realmente… Tenham a alegria de ter m pequenos ser a depender de vocês… e dêem lhes uma vida feliz.

E se um dia vocês morrerem e deixarem isso tudo para trás, pelo menos tiveram essa hipótese.

E agora o que eu vou fazer?

Eu vou ter com a minha mulher e o meu filho. Porque há alguém á minha espera lá.

_**James Potter. O Ultimo Maroto.**_


End file.
